


片甲不留

by Bailey_y



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_y/pseuds/Bailey_y





	片甲不留

CP：豪洛  
Rating：NC-17  
Warning：交媾，多么肮脏。自渎，至高无上。

“你可能以为上流社会很随便，你有钱和权利，光鲜的肉体像市场的商品任你挑选。”

他斜倚在沙发上的身形耸动了几下，幽暗的灯，温柔裹住他随意翘在扶手上的脚踝。

他最终找到了让自己舒服的姿势，右手的烟接近尾声，被他送至嘴边深吸一口，探身钦息在矮几上的烟灰缸。

“我这里不行。”

他仰头吐出一个接近正圆的烟圈。

可你却不能把目光从他氤氲起白亮光晕的脚踝移开。那仿佛你见过最美的景致。不是女孩子的白嫩纤细，却精致的让人想要把玩，想要留下些痕迹又怕稍有不慎便碎在手掌心。

他玩味的盯着你。

你除了他什么都没有想。那一刻你觉得你们之间毫无芥蒂，他袖口挽在手肘的白衬衫和西裤都不足以横亘你们的身体，他是坦诚而赤裸的。

而你多想对他坦诚一切。

他当然知道你想要什么。但他明确的告诉了你，他不能给。

他已经心有所属，手指上束缚着别人给的指环。

他看着你的眼睛，仿佛读出了你刹那的万念俱灰。他决定救起你，因为他看出在他封死你所有的念想之后，你依然爱他。

你怎能不爱。

他说：你讲给我听。

你愣了一下，他勾起嘴角，眉眼弯出一个温柔以极的弧。美的你心都碎了。

“讲给我听”他说，“你想怎么要我。”

突然间你的心在一堆玻璃渣里奋力的跑起了百米冲刺，你觉得好渴。

“我可能，会想把你，绑起来。”你声音沙哑的开始独白。你望向他，他竟然害羞的抿嘴笑着捂起了脸。

你的心痒的百爪挠心，要不是你不能，他的衣服可能已经被你撕碎，胡乱的丢在一旁。

他伸直了腿，陷在柔软的沙发靠垫里。双手交叉放在平坦的胃部。

“我会留着你的衬衫，将你的双脚打开，分别绑在床柱上。”你坦白着，不晓得这是他送你的礼物还是折磨。也许都有。

“我不舍得你痛，所以会用丝绸来拴住你的脚踝。他们这么美，留下一丝瑕疵都是罪孽。”你接着讲，并起身，跪在他的脚边。

他踢掉了鞋子，竟然鼓励似的看着你。

你深吸了口气，伸手握住了那截肖想已久的脚踝。

他条件反射的直起身子，想要收回，你突然充满勇气，坚定的收紧手指，望着他。

你紧盯着他的眼睛，他似乎也紧张的放缓了呼吸，他的嘴唇张了张，但什么都没说。

你望着他眉头微蹙，嘴唇翕合，你稳住他的视线，垂头吻了下去，就在你的掌心，他脚踝内侧的凸起处，那几条暗青色的静脉。

嘶……他倒抽了一口气。气氛突然间浓郁的像块芝士，你嘴角露出一个笑，告诉他，我从未想过你的脚踝竟然真的敏感。

他没有笑，身子僵硬在那里。盯着你的手，你的手指还在不老实的婆娑。

他有些警告的眯了下眼睛，你能感觉到威压潜伏，他可以非常凌厉冷酷，你见识过的。

你明白你的界限就在这里了。低头将鼻息吹在他的脚踝，又引起他的一阵颤栗。

 

你的唇就在他皮肤一毫米处，你整理好思绪，接着讲下去。

 

“你的手是自由的。”

 

“你可以，解开脚上的绸缎，但你并不想。”你试探着，告诉他你最肮脏的绮思。

 

“你想要。想被强迫，因为从未有人对你这般粗暴，所以好奇。”

 

他表情未变，似乎在揣测你的下一句。

 

“我会命令你，揉自己的胸口，直到你乳尖都敏感的竖起，不断的玩弄它们，你觉得胸口肿胀的像要溢出些什么。”

 

他的呼吸有些急促，你看向他的衬衫，那薄薄的布料下，似乎确实有什么在苏醒。

 

他的手，缓缓地伸向自己的衬衫，隔着不了，他用手心捂了乳尖的位置。

 

他溢出一声叹息，上半身支撑不住倒在靠垫上。

 

他闭上眼睛，按照你说的样子揉着自己。

 

你大脑的血液义无反顾的涌向下体，那里肿胀的厉害，你便顾不得惊叹他竟听话照做，大胆说下去。

 

“你硬了，你想夹紧双腿但不能。”

 

他微张双眼，迷离的看向你，但似乎无法聚焦，他的动作稍微固定住，你的手背蹭着他的脚踝，只有那里，是你被允许的领地。

 

他有些难耐的侧过身，如你所愿夹紧的双腿。

他想要把头埋进沙发靠垫。

但你命令他，望向你。

 

“看着我，你只能看着我。” 你压低声音试图威胁，但唯有情欲嗡嗡作响。

 

他站起身也不过到你下巴，完美的身高差，即使他有心反抗，也根本不是你的对手；他纤瘦，你一个臂弯就能收紧他的腰肢，可他从不怕你，即使你们现在这样，他已经诱的你即将丧失理智，他也容许你靠近他。

 

他信你，所以他张开眼睛，看着你。

 

你都不知道自己还能更爱他一毫，这一眼，他做到了。

 

他看到你眼神里放佛要吃掉他的渴，他感同身受，手向夹紧的腿间探去。

 

不可以，你说。

 

你想要碰触，可你只是深吸了口气，决定振作起来，将主导权从他不怒自威的气质里夺回。

 

舔你的手指。

你命令他。

他静止了一会儿然后照做了。

 

他眼里有泪，盈盈一汪。

不知道为什么，他看着你的时候竟然满是委屈。

 

是你划好的规矩。你淡淡的说出这个事实。

 

“现在好好的舔湿他们。”

他的指尖现实试探的放在唇上，暗粉的唇被压出一个凹陷，他轻轻张开嘴，咬住了指尖。

他有些赌气的看着你，伸出舌尖舔着他纤细的食指和中指。

水声湿濡，他嘴角甚至滑出了晶亮的唾液，不受控制的划过脸颊。

这种放纵到不管不顾的样子，即使在你偷窥到他和妻子做爱，也没在他脸上见过，他已经被攥在你手心里了，是你听话的玩物。

他眼眶发红，和嘴角一样泌出液体，他有些难耐的扭动着胯，想要在两腿间多些摩擦，舒缓饱涨的欲望。

他眉头紧蹙，透过泪水看着你，似乎热切烧坏了理智，他泄露出一丝呻吟。

嗯……

他看着你的脸，然后看着你的裤子---那里已经重血肿胀的微微颤抖了。

他有些安慰的笑了下，就好想他竟然以为看到他这副样子，有人会不为所动似的。

他把手指从嘴唇里抽出，拖出些透亮的口水。

“解开你的裤子，从后面，慢慢的插进去。“”

你慢慢的说。

他接到命令整个身子抖了起来。他没做过这种事，从来没有。没有男人占有过他，也没人敢这么命令他。

他还是照做了，顶起胯，让服帖在他圆润臀上的西裤松垮一点，他探入了那只曾浸润在唾液里的手。

另一只手背放进口中，试图抑制自己逐渐失控的喘息。

“啊……”

你没有命令他脱掉裤子，所以你只能从轮廓里揣测。

“轻点，不准弄疼自己。那是我的东西，我会心疼”  
你压低声音倾诉着你的占有欲。

他抖得更厉害了，那点唾液似乎不够，他难耐的扭动着，手背根部无从抑制他拔高的声线，指尖的，已经让他浑身收紧汗湿，他的乳头在衬衫的磨蹭下隐隐透着暗红。

浑身都敏感极了，你想着，如果可以抱着他，压在他身上磨蹭，揉侬他的立起的乳头，按摩他的名声在外的翘臀，他是会停止颤抖，还是会抖得更厉害？

“啊啊啊……”

他似乎插入了一根手指。

“现在，找到让自己快乐的那一点。”

你的手在裤子里摸索，掏出了被忽略许久的欲望，他泪眼朦胧中看到了你暗红涨大的肢体，在你手里滑动，虎视眈眈。

他倒抽了口气，指尖用力戳进去……

“呀啊啊啊……”

找到了。你如饥似渴的看着他紧闭双眼嘴唇张开的表情，他的叫声也被你精心存档，那么激越色情，你再也不可能不想着这一幕勃起了。

他另一只手想去胯下找到解脱，但你没有给予命令他似乎想要求你，但自尊心作祟，他只是咬紧了下唇张开眼睛望着你。

你哪里舍得他求你。

你低头吻着他的脚踝，告诉他，射出来，为我.

他终于得到了指令，隔着西裤握紧了胯下，他的身后的手指还在抽插，他前面已经湿了一小块，他掌跟磨蹭了几下便全身痉挛呻吟着射了。

“最后我会抱住你，解开你脚上的绸缎，进入你，操你，你已经射的内裤一片狼藉，高潮余韵被屁股里的阴茎延长，你的腿紧紧夹住我的腰，求我操的更深些，更重些。我不断的撞击你紧致的甬道，直到你叫的浑身没有一丝力气，连阴茎也软软的射不出任何东西，我只想听你求我，说你要我。”

他听着你的描述，紧紧的咬住嘴唇，前面似乎有有抬头的迹象，他身体已经缩成一团，他看着你手上的动作，沙哑地说：“求你，操我。”

那一刻，你所有的琦思都被满足，你毫无声息的高潮汹涌的让你紧紧闭上了眼睛。

你爱他。

所以，他仗着你的爱，要你做什么，或不要你做什么，你自然都无条件同意。


End file.
